


职业道德

by narraci



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci
Summary: 阿洛伊西娅只是不明白，为什么是萨列里先生。





	职业道德

阿洛伊西娅和罗森伯格站在一块儿，她有些迷茫看着莫扎特躺在病床上不停地哼哼唧唧，萨列里坐在他床边极有耐心地安抚着。

萨列里和耐心两个词居然还能摆在一块儿说。

接到莫扎特出车祸的消息，阿洛伊西娅吓死了，南奈尔在电话里把情况说得危急极了，正在各地开巡回演唱会的阿洛伊西娅甚至以为自己来不及见莫扎特最后一面了。

最后得知莫扎特就是手臂骨折外加轻微脑震荡，并没有什么生命危险，阿洛伊西娅不知道是松了口气还是被这习惯性夸张的一家子折腾死了。

阿洛伊西娅听见罗森伯格打鼻子里不屑地哼了声，若不是这样太不淑女了，阿洛伊西娅也挺想重重哼一声的。

要是康丝坦斯在这儿就好了，她会些最恶毒的语言，不吝于用来招呼萨列里先生。阿洛伊西娅不会这样，她伤过莫扎特的心，知道莫扎特伤心时是什么样的，而坠入爱河时又是什么样的。

莫扎特的眼中有着璀璨星光，现在这星光洒向萨列里先生了。

阿洛伊西娅只是不明白，为什么是萨列里先生。按她对莫扎特的了解，莫扎特负责了好几年法庭指派的刑事案件，没存上什么钱，工作又十分繁重，几番打击下来他对于世界的真相一清二楚，他开始痛恨正义，正义唯有在罪恶面前才会发生，他对公正失去信心，在伤害面前哪有公正呢？他唯追求公平，而萨列里先生是一点儿都不公平的。

萨列里先生代表着大型律师事务所的那一套，他们的客户都是富有的商人，他们不会介意官司的胜利是否意味着剥夺了有些人生存的希望，他们也不介意使用一些手段让胜利来得更简单一些。

阿洛伊西娅知道莫扎特压根儿不在乎离开律所，不管萨列里是否在其中出了一把力。莫扎特不在乎，不代表她应该不在乎，对吧？不代表莫扎特的朋友们就也应该把这事儿扔到一边。

她多需要康丝坦斯站在她身边，她才发现当她离开舞台都是康丝坦斯支撑着她。

但……阿洛伊西娅吐出口气，莫扎特这个小混蛋就需要那么一点爱，一点点爱，这么一点，根本无法衡量，他几乎可以剖出心来。莫扎特总是那么矛盾，他高傲到自怜，自怜到可亲，他四处馈赠又吝啬不已，让人没法长久地生他的气。

她看着萨列里俯身向前，和莫扎特低声交谈，他的手谨慎地放在床侧。

真是气不打一处来。

“您到这里来又是为什么？”歌手转头尖声问，把气都撒在罗森伯格头上。

罗森伯格往上白了阿洛伊西娅一眼，不打算理睬她。

因为这是个好问题，罗森伯格也很想如此质问自己。

他想问萨列里是否忘记了自己并不是他的助理，萨列里想要接手莫扎特的案子和他到底又有什么关系！

苏斯迈尔来取莫扎特的案子材料，结果到了办公室才发现资料都被萨列里搜罗走了。

罗森伯格不得不跟着苏斯迈尔去找萨列里“评理”，他打一开始就觉得这不是个好主意，但苏斯迈尔有点死脑筋。最后果然，罗森伯格撞了枪口被拖来了医院探望莫扎特，他才不想探望莫扎特呢！萨列里三天两头让他倒咖啡就已经很过分了，现在都开始随意使唤他了，他还有一堆活儿呢，这人到底怎么回事！

不过可惜，这些话罗森伯格心里喊喊就算了，不敢说出来。

尽管他在客户面前吹嘘萨列里先生谦逊有礼，但谁也不是靠谦逊有礼站在法庭上所向披靡的。

安东尼奥·萨列里先生是个长相英俊的意大利人，占了许多便宜，脾气并不十分地好，只是比其他人更会装相而已。

庆贺他成功升为合伙人的晚宴上他是怎么个德行，罗森伯格还历历在目心有余悸，想起来能活生生捏碎一个高脚杯。

这事儿可不能再来一次了，罗森伯格觉得自个儿的心脏受不了。

在莫扎特跟前萨列里总是一副磨了爪子的病猫似的样子，害他都有些忘记了意大利人在不高兴时惹是生非的本事。

意大利人的手轻柔地放在他的肩头，嗓音低沉地问，我什么时候说过不喜欢莫扎特？

罗森伯格困惑不已，萨列里没说过吗？他记得他肯定是说过的，回想了半天却没什么印象。

这能怪他吗？他抱怨莫扎特的任性妄为给律所造成大笔损失和负面影响的时候，萨列里可一声没吭，他觉得应该想想办法开除莫扎特的时候，萨列里还挺赞成地给他出主意，这话还用得着大声说出来吗？

莫扎特不适合这儿……

萨列里倒也确实没多说别的。

但翻脸不认账也是不可能的，罗森伯格恨恨地想，莫扎特揽下了一堆麻烦事儿，这些可都和他们律所没关系啦……

要不是萨列里神经病似地把案子都接手过来，确实就没关系了。

“那您打算怎么做呢？”

罗森伯格听见莫扎特高高兴兴地问。

“老办法。”萨列里不太高兴地回答。

莫扎特像听了什么了不得的笑话，笑得更灿烂了。

罗森伯格和阿洛伊西娅此时倒是想到一块儿去了，萨列里脸皮也太厚了些，而莫扎特大概真的有点缺心眼。

老办法不就是萨列里之前对付莫扎特的那一套吗？

啊？

“达·彭特，您又来了！”莫扎特突然看着门口喊。

达·彭特忧心忡忡地看着他的朋友，阿洛伊西娅和罗森伯格给他让了路他也没注意。他记得自己前一天来探望莫扎特时，莫扎特已经好多了，还自己起来撑着拐杖练了走路，这时候怎么又病恹恹地躺着好像不能动了？

难道这就是萨列里通知他再来一次的原因？

达·彭特此时才左右打量了一下，对阿洛伊西娅和罗森伯格的组合有些惊讶。

没瞧见南奈尔的身影，他稍稍安心一些，要是莫扎特出了什么大事，南奈尔肯定是会在这里的。

随即他又皱了皱眉，这儿的人是不是有些太多了？

他有些不赞同地看向萨列里，虽然他不知道发生了什么事，不过责怪萨列里是八九不离十的。

萨列里当着他的面翻了个白眼，莫扎特看着他乐，没有坐起来的意思。

“您还好吗？”达·彭特走到了床边，探着头问。

莫扎特哼哼唧唧起来，目光漂移着不想回答这个问题。

达·彭特琢磨半晌，看莫扎特的脸色健康，不自觉地在床上动来动去，就有点明白了，他空余时间写的那些爱情小说也不是白写的。

虽然本职工作没拿过什么普利策奖，业余兴趣倒是风生水起的。

“哦——”他泄了口气，难怪阿洛伊西娅和罗森伯格都那个表情堵在门口。

“找你来，是有事要请你帮忙。”萨列里严肃地说。

达·彭特想起上一次萨列里要他帮的忙，忍不住往后退了几步，几乎想退到阿洛伊西娅身边去。

“我是有职业道德的！”达·彭特嚷嚷。

莫扎特笑坏了，一时忘记自己正在装病打了个滚，又赶紧滚回来，萨列里好像没看到似的一言不发。

达·彭特心态就没那么好了，表情扭曲极了，莫扎特到底明不明白他是为了谁啊？虽说莫扎特总一副没心没肺的样子，但要是真没心没肺也不会至今还苦苦挣扎着给刑事案嫌疑犯辩护了，那大多是没有什么疑义的案子，日复一日心早晚会凉的，莫扎特却放弃了升为合伙人的机会，重新回到这个泥沼。

“这有什么意思呢，又能逃去哪里呢？”莫扎特厉声问他，声音坚定，“我们不是一直知道这世界就是这样的吗？”他在莫扎特眼中看见火焰。

他想萨列里也看到了，那股生生不息的火焰，他和萨列里成为朋友的时间更加长一些，于是更清楚地看见火焰烧尽了萨列里一生的目标。

一切仿佛都失去了意义，又重新赋予了意义。

包括莫扎特。

想到这儿达·彭特又叹了口气，莫扎特经不起这个诱惑。

“这次是真的，达·彭特，虽然我没有证据，但我希望你把职业声誉押在我身上。”莫扎特笑完了，努力摆出一个认真的表情说，好像一个赌徒信誓旦旦保证他下一把肯定会赢的。

达·彭特挑高了眉毛，“你是说，这不是个意外，是有人想你死？”

一瞬间达·彭特以为这是个他朋友翻身的机会，一个出名的机会，一个踩上梯子的机会，又想起他朋友曾经试着踩上去过，然后又不顾断腿也要跳下来。

“可不是嘛！我就说没有这种巧合，康丝坦斯一定是无辜的！”莫扎特眼睛闪闪亮地说。

“你在报界的信誉极好，”萨列里拍了拍莫扎特的手臂，对达·彭特道，“你只需要列举事实，引导一下舆论走向，”他看向阿洛伊西娅，“你可以采访阿洛伊西娅，被告是她妹妹，阿洛伊西娅有足够的名气来吸引眼球，还有南奈尔，虽然她的报道永远和你针锋相对但我相信这次她会和你站在一起的，对立的两方支持同一论点……况且她言辞犀利，比你更具煽动性……”

上次萨列里跟他这么说的时候还是想利用舆论打压莫扎特，被他严词拒绝了，还提醒过莫扎特，他那时候就打算和南奈尔一起出手给莫扎特造势来着，却意外地被莫扎特拒绝了，达·彭特无语地想，现在莫扎特倒看上去有点兴趣了。

“等风头起来，如果我出了意外，大家都会知道该找谁……”萨列里继续道。

达·彭特瞪着萨列里，萨列里坦然地回瞪着他。这挺危险的，舆论是把双刃剑，对方要么投鼠忌器，要么干脆破罐子破摔，要干的话萨列里就得有自信一击必中速战速决，达·彭特怀疑萨列里是不是没有意外也要给自己制造点意外，他多半是这种人。

如果到了这一步那就……

萨列里的目光看向罗森伯格，小个子一个激灵，猛然转身往外走，嘴里还气呼呼地咒骂，把达·彭特吓了一跳，阿洛伊西娅想了想也跟着出去了，出去前嘱咐了达·彭特一声，“我在外面等您！”还飞了个眼色。

不会莫扎特的车祸也是……达·彭特冒出个危险的想法，毕竟莫扎特没受什么重伤，要说莫扎特不收贿赂对方要杀人灭口那就应该下手重一点啊……呸呸呸，他说什么呢……

内心自顾自纠结的达·彭特没发现萨列里早就说完了，正面无表情地看着他，一点都没有求人办事的自觉，他又去看莫扎特，年轻人扯了一缕自己头发玩得起劲，好像他们谈的不是他的事情。

“我……我知道啦，我得和南奈尔商量一下。”达·彭特喃喃。

自己还是应该去认识一些新的朋友才行，达·彭特心想，不然就憋死了。


End file.
